


Beauty

by banananananacake



Series: 614 Promts and Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banananananacake/pseuds/banananananacake
Summary: Prompt 1
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 614 Promts and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761661





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write this but im not sure when I ever will so i posting it here so I wont forget, which I probably will. But if you want it just message me and save me from the suffering of actually writing it, IDK.

Wherein Chanyeol and Loey are twins separated at birth with circumstances completely opposite of one another.  
Chanyeol was found asleep and alone in the woods by his parents while Loey, being an active child, was found wandering by a beggar.  
Chanyeol lived his life full of love by his parents while Loey lived his life loved by his mom while continuously suffering abuse from different dads.  
Loey has always adored and found her mom beautiful so he hated his dads for making her miserable to the point of death.  
After too much abuse from his dad, her mom died and he was left half-dead.  
After a few months, he saw his moms killer and he stalked him until he found the opportunity to strike in his drunken state.  
Loey brought him home and tortured him until he died and then ran away to a different city.  
With his guilt, and fear he hid in dirty places people wouldnt go ( I forgot the term for it***)  
One day, it was raining (im cliche sooo...) A beautiful man approached him and gave him food.  
With him he saw his precious mom who suffered and died without him doing anything  
After that he always looked for him, watching him from afar.  
He found his purpose, he started doing odd jobs earning just enough for food.  
Then he found him, a man who completely looks like him.  
They got closer, Chanyeol found out he was adopted and was found in the woods, his parents never saw loey there, etc...  
Anyway, Loey got adopted by chanyeols parents too.  
He was enrolled in school and educated blahblahblah  
He was happier, he forgot about the beutiful man (more cliches)  
Until college, he saw that beautiful man again  
His stalking tendencies came over again  
Baekhyun was a social butterfly, happy-go-lucky, friends with many, loey always see him happy.  
In one of his stalking escapades, he saw baek being abused by his bf, he got angry, ruined the guys reputation silently until they broke up..blablabla  
(ok as i write im realizing, this is sounding a bit like the series YOU, im sorry, I just suddenly remembered. RIP originality, i hate my mind)  
anyway,so there

with the guy out of the picture, loey was happier, he continues to stalk baek,  
he always tells chanyeol about the cute guy who helped him but never knew his name, never mentioned it even afterwards...  
err so chanyeol and baek were childhood friends and exes, but yea, old flames returning (more and more cliches)  
baek and loey got closer when he started dating chanyeol again,  
loey loved both yeol and baek so he was ok always being the third wheel, protecting both without them knowing  
until one day yeol and baek fought badly, bad enough that yeol actually slapped baek  
loey, seeing that, with his instincts to protect baek punched his brother half dead with baek crying for him to stop

any ways, some more in between, yeol was in coma, baek was devastated  
loey felt really guilty, his parents was angry but still loved him so sent him counselling instead  
after his parents and baek found out about his past, he forgave him, got closer again  
baek started seeing loey was more than what he did, was falling in love but sill loved yeol, both of them trying to hide their feelings as they continue taking care of yeol and hoping he would wake up

fast forward few months later

yeol wakes up, loey trying to make up for everything, baekhyun trying to convince himself he still feels the same for yeol  
they go back to how it was, atleast they all thought so  
but yeol, knew how both felt, he knew loey was guilty, he knew beak was trying  
so he was trying to


End file.
